sekaijufandomcom-20200213-history
JimblyTheGiantMushroom
JimblyTheGiantMushroom Jimbly is a huge Flora/Toxic mushroom living in the forest of Main Island. He is also the sole boss of that island, making him the first boss in the game. Jimbly has a 1/50 chance to drop a LilShroom when defeated and has a 1/50k chance to be shiny. Jimbly is Toxic/Flora type. Description "Once the guardian of the forest, Jimbly was tricked into spreading poisonous gases everywhere..." Jimbly is a huge mushroom with a face, as well as stubby arms and legs that are a darker shade. His eyes look permanently closed, and he has a dot for a mouth. He has a massive red cap with white spots on it. Jimbly used to have a slightly simpler model, but it was since remade, although it has the same design. Jimbly is generally shy, and also very naive, hence how he was tricked into spreading poisonous gases everywhere. However, Jimbly's a pretty kind guy despite this. He will often help children and other nice creatures during the day. And when he sees mean creatures, instead of attacking them, he tries to help them become nicer. The only reason he attacks players that attack him is because he thinks they're insane and is trying to defend himself. He feeds on dead plants and creatures, but he does not (intentionally) kill these himself. A statue in Main Island shows Jimbly has a daughter. This was later confirmed to be Leucipe when Boleterra released. His wife was kidnapped when his daughter was a child; she was eventually turned into Headshot. Jimbly has enormous Vitality, which is obvious as he's a boss; however, this Vitality is actually higher than most other bosses, despite him being the first boss. He is very slow for a boss, only having 70 Agility (after all, he's a mushroom), and his Strength and Guard are also pretty low. However, his Spirit and Endurance are very high. Beating Jimbly is quite easy as he is the first boss; however, watch out for his deadly SporeStorm attack, which stuns players and deals damage. Players who picked Pyro or Frost-type starters shouldn't have too much trouble defeating him, although he's rather bulky. Other players can easily train a LilRedRaptor or a LilChicken. Jimbly is weak to Pyro, Sky, Frost and Magic, so using any of those types should let you beat him easily. It may seem preferable at first glance to use Strength attacks like Bite on Jimbly, but his SporeStorm attack can easily catch you off guard; therefore, staying at a distance and using Spirit attacks, which are usually ranged, is more useful. If you do have ranged Strength moves, however, try using those. Statistics Vitality: 1296 Strength: 85 Guard: 90 Spirit: 130 Endurance: 130 Agility: 70 Drops: LilShroom 1/50, ClassicLilShroom 1/75, Jomblo 1/2500, JimblyTheGiantMushroom 1/5000, ClassicJimblyTheGiantMushroom 1/7500 What do you think of JimblyTheGiantMushroom? It's adorable! It's awesome! It scares me... I think it's funny! I think it looks a bit weird. I don't have any particularly strong opinions on it. I don't like it. What do you think of JimblyTheGiantMushroom's stats? S Tier - The best of the best! A Tier - Excellent! B Tier - Good, but not amazing. C Tier - A bit meh. D Tier - Not good. Category:Creatures Category:Flora-type Creatures Category:Toxic-type Creatures Category:Bosses Category:Main Island Creatures Category:Male